Horny French met hot Enlishman
by Who'sthere11
Summary: Arthur is cop. Francis is anit-cop. What happen if they cros baths?
1. Chapter 1

The babe have a name,Arther Kirkland the youngest of Kirkland bros

Arther have been enlishman since birth. He curse swears and lit.

when he was a kid. He can't cok and have dick eyebros that are sexi

Arther is the babe


	2. Franis Introduction

A Anit Frenchie...what's his name, the most evil French...

Franis Bonefli

Franis in jail,he walk and remember how long he been in jail,Allistar did this and he plan to take action between him andAllistar,Franis is the most

wanted French ever, with skin...dark white skin! He teeth they'll scare

anyone who come to his way,Franus can do anything to get what he want

No one mess with the horny French ... Not even the babe will harm him


	3. Warning

Story will CONTAINT: the yaoiz, sex, nudity and sexual them.


	4. Release

As days pas, Franis just been release from jail and he got his things, wine and cheese.

Franis walk out and stat qutie, he walk and grin….run


	5. What a babes

Arthrr walk to prk and cool breeze blow hair, Arthur smile and look sky, he sigh

and deep walking, Franis stand behind tree and grin, Arthur sung abit of tik tok by Shakira,

Franis check him out, perfect skin, perfect style and a fine a$$, Francis run

and Arthur hum, he see a ice cram truck, run to it and buy a ice crems

Arther liCk it and wag his butt, Francis see him. ''E fine for babes like em.''

Franis say under breath, Arthur finnish up and walk home,Francis follow him,

Arther,stop,turn, and see noone, Franis grin and Arther finish walking.

Home

Arthur open his door and lock it,Francis stand on the tree and grin, Arthur

turn on beeftoven and read, Franis jump off an run home,


	6. Get la babe

Nite tim

Arther move side to to side ''no no NO!'' Arthur sit up and catches breath and rub his eyes ''Just a drem..just a drem''

Arthur lay back down and slowly closes eyes...shadowy figure image watch him, blue eyes glow and jump in

throught the roof, landed on his feet and look 'round, in the kitchen no one round,walk upstars, slowly open the door and see

Arthur back turn, sleeping he softly wimper ''no allistar dont go there!'' Arthur woke up again

and look round,noone, he stand and walk to bathrooms, he put water on his faces and sigh, he walk

back to bed and lay down, Francis is quick, he slowly picks Arthur up, Arthur eyes

almost open and fall back to sleep, Francis walk shut door behind him in Arthur room,walk downstars

,uses foot to the door behind him, it lock by it self, Arthur wimper again, Francis lick his cheek and

run, Arthur felt that lick, he slowly open his eyes and...


	7. Who ares u

Arther open his eyes and Franis grin Arther punch his face and jump off,kick

Franis,pull out a scone set on Francis "who are you and how did you

find me!" Arthur say,Francis push him and stand on a tree "you don't

remember me" Francis said,Arther look up "what are you talking about!"

Arthur ask "few years ago your brother put me in jail and now I'm back

free from that so call home!" Francis kick him,Arthur kick and stand on

the car,Francis swing his fist and hit the car,Arthur jump and run "Ah!

SHIT!" Francis hold his bloody hands Arthur turn and walk to him "you ok"

Arthur ask,Francis trip him,Arthur throw his scones and hit Francis

head and he's knockouts Arther stand up,walk to him and put his foot on

Francis chest "now who are I don't even know you!" Arthur say,Francis

grab his knee and pull Arthur close "I'm Franis Bonefli, remember" Franis

whisper in Arthur ear,Art sit up quickly and push Francis off "Francis huh

well one thing leave me alone it's not my thing" Arthur say "oh yeah how

about this…officer Allistar and Arther "I remember your face so I thought

your cute for a" Francis whisper in his ear "cop" Francis slap his butt and

Arthur blush,Arther close his eyes,open

them and see Franis gone "huh where did he..."


	8. How he know me

"Office Allistar and Arther" Arthur look at his uniform and remember what Francis "your pretty cute for a cop" That slap made Arthur blush,Arther shake his head "how does he know me…"

Flash back

Arther put Francis on the wall hands behind his back and a bottle of whine slip out,Arthur pick it up and report the most wanted thieve of all,Francis put into jail and Arthur walk off with no words

Arthur shake his head and put his clothes away "no that's impossible how can

he remember my face like that?"Arthur said under his breath,he sigh and

lay down and stare at the ceiling "Francis Boneflli


	9. He back

"No...no...NO I DIDN'T PUT YOU IN JAIL! NO!" Arthur woke up and huff,nothing just another nightmare for the 2nd night in the row,Arthur grab a drink of beer,thunder clap,lights are out,Arthur turn on the flashlight and see something run fast,Arthur drop his flashlight,something slap his butt,Arthur eep and look around "WHO'S THERE!" aRthur feel a breath on his neck,Arthur turn and the lights are on,he sigh and smile weakly,he walk back to his room and something pin him on the wall,Francis lick his neck,Arthur tried to push him off but Francis hold him tight,Arthur soft moan,Franis kiss his hand like a queen or a princess,kiss up to his hand to his neck,slowly licking his neck and Arthur finally push him off "what do you want from me!" Arthur shout,Francis grin and pet the bed,Arther turn away and Francis slap his butt for a fun of it,Arthur blush and kick him,Francis grab his leg and lick it,Arthur shiver and swig his hand,but Franis grab it and grin,Arthur look at him,Francis turn him around and pin on his wall,Arther remember this "now you know who am I" Francis grin,he slowly lick his neck "Yes let me GO!" Arthur shout,Francis bite his neck and lick the sweat on Arthur neck,Arthur did a backflip and landed on his feet on his bed,Francis grin "ok let's dance" Francis jump and grab Arthur by the arms and pull him close,Arthur come close to Francis lips,Arthur kick him and huff "ahh strong hottie maybe I'm done having sex you'll be mine!" Francis glomp him and kiss him,Arthur struggle and Francis cover his mouth and lick his belly and go lower,Arthur wimper and moan,Francis lick his lips and Arthur close his eyes "sweet dream officer Arthur" Francis set him down,walk out and walk home


	10. Such a sexual thing

aRTHUR woke up and felt some under neat him is water,he run to the bathroom

and clean himself,aRTHUR quickly clean himself and he remember what

happen between him and Franis..even last night,Francis quite have a

boner with Arthur around,Arthur shake his head and blush "no Francis need

to leave me alone!" Arthur said under his breath,Arthur sigh and walk

outside and see the blue sky and smile abit


	11. Why

Francis walk to Arthur,Arthur turn and run "hey wait up!" Francis say,Francis run after him,grab his a arm and Arthur huff "no let me go!" Arthur say,Francis turn him and pin him on the wall,Arthur struggle "what do you want!" Art huff,Franis grin and let Arther go "I'm sorry Officer" Francis say,Arthur turn "my name is Arthur but the way" Art say,walk offand Francis catch up to him,Arthur give a little glare and walk,Francis grab his waist and lick his neck,Arthur push him off and blush but Francis hold him tight,Arthur huff and look at him,Francis grin and see Arthur close to him,Arthur look away and cross his arms "come on baby don't be like that,your hot for me" Francis say,Arthur struggle and Francis grin,Arthur blush and huff "Francis don't play with me ok I'm not your boyfriend,not a sex toy and not a sex slave! Let me go" Arthur say,Francis move his hand down to Arthur waist and rub Arthur leg,Arthur lip flick and push him off "get off me franis!" Arthur shout,Francis perk up "AH HA YOU REMEMBER ME!" Francis let Arthur go and grin,Arthur turn "what's with the look?" Arthur walk off and Francis slap his butt and run off "what a pervert he is" Arthur thought to himself


	12. Be mine

Arthur open his door and see Francis grinning,Arthur huff and walk to his room,but Francis grab his arm "what do you want I have stalker a pervert stalker if I say" Arthur say "I bet your big" Francis whisper in Arthur ear,Arthur back away "whoa whoa what?! First off I'm a male,not a women second I don't even have a..HM?!" Francis kiss him and Arthur blush,Francis pull away "your such a pervert a horny one I must say myself!" Arthur struggle and feel Francis tongue on his neck,Arthur blush and huff "Your a horny Frenchie I put in jail I knew you were trouble get off me Francis!" Arthur push him off and run,Francis grab his leg and Arthur fall,Arthur turn and Franis move on top and lick his lips,Arthur see Francis a$$ wag fast,he look up and gasp "get off me you horny Francis!" Arthur tried to push him off "your hot when your mad mon cher" Francis say,Arthur close his eye and wait for him to get off


	13. I love you frog

A hot day not much sun shine,no heat wave but a beautiful day with few clouds,Arthur sigh and walk home The shower run and Arthur wash his hair,he sing and Franis stand behind him,Arthur turn and gasp abit "Francis how did you?" Arthur was cut by Francis kiss,Arthur quite enjoy Francis being around,Arthur slowly bring his arms around Francis neck,they pull away abit and look in each other eyes "Frog I... I...love you" Arthur say "I love you too" Francis grinned,Arthur pull into a another kiss and Francis kiss back,Francis slowly let his tongue in and Arthur feel the warmth,Francis down to his neck,Arthur blush and Francis against the wall,he grab Arthur's butt and Art squeak abit,Franis look at him and grin,Arthur blush and see their in the shower,Francis turn the water into a bath water,Arthur see him sitting and the water run on his abs,Arthur sit and see the water streaming down,he blush and Francis lick his cheek,arthur smile and blush,Francis turn him around and set his hand on Arthur chest,Arthur sigh and blush and close his eyes


	14. One on one love

Arthur softly moan as Franis kiss his neck,Francis connect his hand to Arthur,he kiss his chest,arthur blush and gasp abit,Francis kiss lower to Arthur and lick,Arthur made a cute loud moan,he grib on the sheet and let out a loud moan,Francis move up and Arthur blush deeply "Frog..." Words Arthur could say,he rub FRAni's ear and smile,FRancis take his hand and kiss it,Arthur blush,Francis kiss his arms up to his lips,Arthur blush deeply and moan,Francis kiss his lips one more time "Fran...Francis wait...I'm...I'm not ready for...sex" Arthur blush " hmmm I know a better way" Francis grin

A BITS OF YAOIZZZZZZ

Arthur is on his hand and knees,Francis kiss his back "ok this might hurt abit so if it hurt let me know k cher?" Francis ask,Arthur nod "what is this pose?" Arthur ask "I don't know,but I know it it's quite pain" Francis put some air gel on his finger and put in Arthur a$$hole,Arthur groan in pain,Francis pull it away "Mon amore you ok?" Francis ask,Arthur nod,Franis rub his back and finish what his was doing,Arthur groan again,Francis rub his back and kiss it "almost done" Francis slowly pull his finger out and Arthur sigh,Francis set him down and move on top "was it painful?" He ask "abit it hurt my butt I never knew that" Arthur say,Francis kiss his neck and look at him,aRthur smile at him and rest


	15. What

Knock knock

Arthur yawn,put on his robe and walk to the door,it's his brother Allistar "Hey brother" Allistar say,Arthur and Allistar do their hug but Allistar stop and see Francis,Arthur look at him "brother you ok?" Arthur ask "...Francis? What is he doing here?,Arthur can we talk" Alistar say,Arthur close the door behind "Brother?" "Francis what's he doing in there with you?" Allistar say,he's tetth clenuted ,Arthur smile weakly "well you see,Francis and I...had...Sex" Arthur say,Allistar turn to him "what" "I had sex with him...why something wrong," Arthur say "that's it" Allistar open the door,Francis turn Allistar?!" Francis say "Stay away from Arther or you'll be dealing with the pain of a lifetime!" Allistar swing his fist,Francis move quick and kick him,Arthur run in and move Alistor and Francis away "STOP BOTH OF YOU!" Arthur shout "tell him to beat it!" said Alistaor "no tell Allistar to leave us alone" Francis say,Arthur push them "no I can't pick sides ok I don't deal with that crap anymore I use to be on peter side and now I bailed out,so you two accept each other" Arthur say,Allistor stand and cross his arms "but your on my side a cop" Allistar say "whoa whoa what Arthur...mon cher your a cop?" Francis ask,Arthur nod and sigh,Francis lip flicks and Alistor put his arm around Arthur "yeah Francis he's on my team,Arthur...Francis is the Anit-cop" Alistor say,Arthur look at Francis and though 'Am I in love with a Anit cop?!'


	16. Why me (Juicy yaoiz hot af)

The nite tim

REAL YAOIZ! 3

Francis kiss Arther neck,while Arthur think about Francis as a Anit cop,Franis stop and he turn him "Arthur you ok?" Francis ask,Arthur blush and nod "is it about me...being a Anit cop?" Francis say,Arthur sit up "no no it's not that" Arthur look at his hand and see Francis holding his hand and he smile "I love you Francis...but why didn't you tell me your a Anit cops" Arthur say,Francis sigh "because I wanna keep you I know your a cop but I just want to keeps u" Francis say,Arthur put his arms around Francis and pull him into a kiss,Francis kiss back and they lay down

Francis huff while he thrust intoArthur,Arthur softly moan and blush,Francis thrust in fast,he go abit faster but not too hard on his lover,Arthurfeel the cum coming,Francis stop and lick the cum off Arthur,Arthur moan out and grab the sheet "p...pl...please don't stop" Arthur say,he's wimper and he moan,Francis still lick Arthur,Art catch his breath as Francis is done,Francis move up and slowly rock the bed while he look at Arthur,Arthur could feel Francis slowly thrusting him,Francis move abit fast and Arthur moan "come on scream my name!" Francis moan out,Arthur moan louder "Francis too fast,please hit me!" Francis thrust in and stop,he lay down and Arthur put his head on Frani's chest,he catch his breath and he sleep,Francis kiss his cheek and sleep


End file.
